


My Whole Life Depends

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Within eighteen months’ certainty, I am exactly the same age now as I would have been when I made the hologram in that alternate timeline.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Life Depends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Never My Love" (by The Association)

“Seriously, Sheppard, are you ever going to tell me?” Rodney stopped at the foot of their bed, holding up the sock he hadn’t been able to find the match for yet. “Because I’ve done the calculations, you know. And within eighteen months’ certainty, I am exactly the same age now as I would have been when I made the hologram in that alternate timeline.”

John slowly put a scrap of paper in his book to mark the page. He’d tried not to think about the hologram much, since then, old-Rodney, as he thought of him, who’d given up his whole life to get John back to his.

But watching Rodney, in his battered cardigan, his thinning hair and lined face, he could see how alike they were, how easily his Rodney could have ended up like old-Rodney without him there with him.

“You look _much_ sexier than the hologram,” John said, grinning, and caught the sock Rodney threw at his head.

THE END


End file.
